


FIC: Training Session

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mord‘Sith have to earn the privilege known as privacy. Cara is about to learn this lesson the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Training Session

Cara walked briskly, trotting, desperate to keep her pace from quickening. There were enough eyes on her already, no need to add more. It’d been like this since those first days she was brought to the temple at the People’s Palace. Cara would never say she ‘hated’ it here, it’s just.. she can’t stand how the corridors are always filled, the dormitory always packed, the baths always occupied, how there’s always someone watching, evaluating, judging, deciding.

Cara doesn’t hate it here, she just hates how she can never find a moment alone. She’s still young in her elder Sisters eyes, still hasn’t earned the privilege to wear red instead of brown. Worse, Cara can’t help but feel her elder Sisters are right, that she’s still too young, unable to curtail her ‘youthful enthusiasm’.

It’s not her fault, not really. No one told her how _different_ life within the temple of the People’s Palace would be. No one told her how strong and proud and *fierce* the elder Sisters were. No one told Cara how excited - no - *aroused* being around such _power_ would make her.

Every day, Cara trained and learned, pushed herself to the limits to be seen as an equal in her elder Sisters eyes. And, every day, the smell of their leather, the hiss of their Agiels, their strength, their power, and, every day, Cara had to clean her own leathers from the sticky wetness that always seemed to pool between her legs, practically oozing down her leathers to the bottoms of her thighs.

It’s why Cara was walking briskly through the corridors. It had become too much, a growing ache of desire pulsing hard between her legs, and Dahlia no where to be found. Dahlia always understood, always knew what to do. Today, Cara would have to take care of this alone.

The turn of a corner and Cara found the perfect spot. A darkened corridor where her moans would be drowned out by the screams coming from the Pit.

Finding the darkest stretch of the wall, one glove hurriedly pulled off with her teeth while the other began working on her belt, Cara set her feet in a wide-legged stance as she pressed her forehead to the smooth stone wall. The cool stone a stark contrast to her overheated body.

She moaned, low and throaty, as her fingers wormed their way between skin and leather, at how swollen, feverishly warm and just *dripping* wet she was. She worked her fingers quickly, release the only thing on her mind. Rocked her hips with deep, arcing thrusts. The tension was already here, coiling tight within the pit of her stomach. It’d been there all day, *for* days, weeks, months, eternity. All Cara wanted, needed was release and it was so close. _So close_. Just a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper and..

“Sister Cara.”

Cara froze, mouth going slack as she hovered over the precipice as a sudden shiver ran down her spine. Removing her fingers quickly, Cara snapped her eyes closed at the tiny whimper rising from her throat. Then, she turned her head, forehead scraping against the stone.

“Mistress Denna,” she swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn.

Even in the dim light of the corridor, there was no mistake which Sister had caught her. Denna, arms folded over her chest, leaned a shoulder against a wall, red lips curved into a feral grin. “I don’t recall,” she purred lasciviously. “This being a part of your training.”

“I’m.. sorry, Mistress,” Cara stammered, imagining the penalty for her insolence. The buckles on her belt jangled as she clumsily tried to refasten it.

“Stop!” Denna commanded and Cara’s fingers froze. “Turn around.”

Head lowering, hands slack at her sides, Cara turned around. Denna pushed herself from the wall, heels clacking loudly on the stone floor as she sauntered towards her student. She walked until they were toe to toe.

“Oh, Sister Cara,” Denna sighed wistfully, watching her fingers as she drew the back of her hand down Cara’s cheek. “Always so eager. So.. desperate.”

Cara flicked her eyes to Denna, unable to hide the anger coloring them. Denna caught the look, smiled as Cara instantly lowered her eyes once more. Boots on the outside of Cara’s, Denna leaned in close, let Cara feel her heat as she pressed her hips to Cara’s and swayed seductively.

“You think I don’t know how.. hard this is for you,” she purred, running the tip of her nose along the shell of Cara’s ear. “How arousing all this power is to a young recruit. If you had simply come to me, I would have helped you.. ease your frustrations.”

“I.. apologize, Mistress.” Cara wasn’t sure what to say. This was very confusing. She’d disobeyed her Mistress, stolen away from training to sate her own lusts and, yet, her Mistress wasn’t punishing her. Instead of punishment, it felt a lot like.. seduction?

The lips along Cara’s ear drifted towards her cheek, to the corner of her lips. “How old are you, Cara?” Denna breathed. Cara’s brows pinched in confusion since Denna already knew the answer. Denna chuckled, leaning back so their eyes could meet. “No longer a child, not yet a woman. And..” Denna reached down, grasping Cara’s bare hand by the wrist and bringing Cara’s still sticky wet fingers up to the light where they glistened under the dim light. Then, she brought the fingers to her mouth, softly sucking them between her lips. And Cara felt the ache between her legs pulsing with the clarity and resonance of a bell.

Denna pulled the fingers from her mouth, ran her tongue from the top of the palm to the fingertips, her eyes darkening. “Are you still pure?”

“No, Mistress.” Cara blushed despite herself. Mord’Sith were not expected to be pure. Cara hadn’t been pure for quite awhile. But, this wasn’t Dahlia before her. This was Denna. The Mord’Sith renowned for her ‘appetites’, ones which rivaled the Lord Rahl, himself.

“I suppose,” Denna said, hand sliding down Cara’s chest, gloved fingers working their way between skin and brown leather. “Now’s as good a time as any to continue your training.”

And Cara’s mouth went slack again at the feel of Denna’s fingers against her sex, at the thigh Denna pushed between Cara’s legs and used as leverage. It was fast and hard and Cara was already so close to the edge, always so close to the edge, when Denna shoved two fingers inside her, Cara almost went over. Almost. Until she felt the hand fisting in her hair and gripping hard, the pain slicing through her haze.

“My eager, young Sister,” Denna purred, hand tightening, yanking Cara’s head back. “Until you have earned your place amongst the Sisters, you are mine. You do not think, eat, sleep, breathe unless I tell you to. You don‘t..” Denna added a third finger and thrust so hard, Cara lifted to her toes. “You don’t come unless I tell you to.”

“I..” Cara whimpered, hating herself for sounding so *weak*. But, it’d never been like this before - rough and fast and hard. Where her partner knew her body so intimately without the clumsy fumblings of inexperience. Where pain connected with pleasure and it hurt so good. And Cara’s entire being was an exposed nerve ending, pulsing and aching and *needing* release. “Please, Mistress.”

“That’s better. Now..” Denna growled, releasing her grip on Cara’s hair, sliding it down and grasping Cara by the waist. Then, she curled her fingertips just a little, just enough and thrust like she was trying to break her wrist. “Come for me, Cara.”

Stars filled Cara’s vision as the back of her head smacked hard against the wall. There was no scream of release, just whimpering yelps because Cara fell over the edge and still Denna thrust and jutted her fingers deep into Cara. Instead of a precipice, Cara fell over a rocky slope, falling and crashing and falling again. Until the strength left her legs and the only thing holding her up Denna’s body, the hand between Cara’s legs.

Denna withdrew her hand, quickly, harshly. She stepped backwards and, without Denna’s weight supporting her, her strength completely gone, Cara slumped to her knees, forehead resting on the top of Denna’s thigh. “Mistress..” she panted, tilting her head to meet Denna’s gaze. The pale face obscured in shadow and, still, Cara could see Denna’s eyes darken even more. Then, Denna’s fingers were on Cara’s lips, not so gently pushing them into Cara’s mouth, making Cara taste herself, making Cara clean Denna’s fingers. Like this subservience was punishment, when Cara thought of it as anything but. She noted the way Denna’s eyes dilated, the raggedness of her breathing, the parting of her lips, like her insides were on fire and she needed to vent the heat. So, Cara licked and sucked, swirling her tongue, sliding it between Denna’s fingers, thinking about the day she’d see Denna on her knees sucking Cara’s fingers.

Cara pulled her head back, the fingers withdrawing from her lips. She gazed up at Denna, all coy and demure and _weak_ , like Dahlia always looked up at Cara and, almost by rote, Denna was shuddering as Cara always did with Dahlia.

“Was that satisfactory, Mistress?” Cara asked.

“You tell me, Sister Cara,” Denna tilted her head, smirking. “Do I looked satisfied?”

Denna stepped to the side, turned and placed her back to the wall, hips angling outwards. “My belt, Sister Cara, remove it.”

Cara scooted around on her knees, hands reaching for Denna’s belt, pulling at the straps. Denna reached down again, grasping Cara hard by the top of her braid, pulling until Cara’s neck strained. “Understand, Sister Cara, this isn’t about you or your pleasure. If you don’t perform to my satisfaction, you will be whipped.”

Cara didn’t bother to nod in understanding, her eyes and hands focused elsewhere. It might not have been about her pleasure, it didn’t mean she couldn’t find this pleasurable. Outside of Dahlia, there had been no others and Cara’s mouth was already watering at the idea, from the scent filling her nostrils as she peeled down Denna’s leathers. The insides of Denna’s thighs as sticky-wet and glistening as Cara’s.

Hungrily, eagerly, Cara dove in, nose buried in Denna’s curls, lower jaw jutting out as she mouthed Denna’s sex. A low throaty moan rumbled up her throat, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the taste filled her mouth, so like Dahlia but not. Cara slathered and slashed her tongue but she wasn’t like Denna, hard and fast and rough. No, Cara wanted to take her time. This was about pleasuring Denna, it didn’t mean Cara couldn’t use a little torture.

With her tongue, she explored, poked and prodded, always where Denna wanted, never where Denna needed. Even when Denna’s hand thread into Cara’s hair, Denna’s grunts and groans taking frustrated tone, even when Denna’s hips arced and rolled with a bitch in heat motion, Cara didn’t give Denna what Denna needed.

Because Cara had needs too and she needed Denna to beg.

“Cara..” Denna growled and Cara chuckled into the sex filling her mouth because her name spoken on Denna’s lips sounded so, so much like begging, so _weak_. This was ‘power’, strong as a physical blow, seductive as the hiss of an Agiel. The hand in Cara’s hair tightened, tightened like Denna was the one who was in control and Cara growled - deep, low and possessive - as she pulled hard on Denna’s clit, Denna‘s hips bucking spastically.

Cara had learned this lesson. Now, it was time to show just how much. She drifted one of the hands on Denna’s thighs, drifting it between Denna’s legs and, three fingers tucked tightly and pointed upwards like a spear, jammed her fingers hard and deep. Denna’s screams echoed off the corridor walls, mixing with the ones coming from the pit. No longer slow and leisurely, Cara was hard, rough, fast. Unrelenting and merciless.

The hand in her hair no longer gripped in dominance but for leverage, knees going weak, hips twitching and trembling. Cara didn’t push Denna over the edge, she shoved her over. When Denna crashed below, Cara pummeled her until Denna had nothing left.

It was through sheer force of will that Denna stayed on her feet. Fingers still curled, Cara slowly withdrew them, finding a few more shudders for Denna to give. She drew her sex-soaked fingers over Denna’s coarse curls, petting and stroking, as she lifted her head, gazing up at Denna all coy and demure, like she hadn’t just fucked Denna senseless.

“Was that..” Cara leaned forward, pressing her lips to Denna’s thigh. “To your satisfaction, Mistress?”

It took several moments for Denna to respond, for her eyes to focus, her breathing to settle to a deep and heavy rhythm. When she finally looked down at Cara, it was more than awe and wonderment in her eyes, there was respect. Cara controlled the shiver running down her spine, the tight clenching in the pit of her stomach.

“That was..” Denna panted, smiling as she reached down to stroke Cara’s cheek. “Very satisfactory, Sister Cara.”

Cara began returning Denna’s leathers to their original state, sliding the material back up Denna’s hips, tightening the laces, buckling Denna’s belt. All while Denna watched, drifting her hand over Cara’s hair and down her cheek, petting Cara like a favorite pet. Cara kept the smirk from curling her lips, at the paradigm shift in their relationship, how Denna’s caresses were about maintaining the status quo and how Cara had no intention of leaving it as such.

Denna fully dressed, Cara tilted her head, lifting her eyes once more and silently asking for permission to stand. The answer came in the form of Denna’s fingertips once again beneath Cara’s chin, guiding Cara to her feet. Denna’s hand curled around Cara’s neck, pulling Cara in. She lathes her tongue over Cara’s chin and lips before claiming Cara’s mouth.

When they part, they’re both panting and breathless, Cara willing to take the chance, to test these new boundaries between them. Cara leaned back in, pressing her lips to Denna’s. “Are we through with our lessons for today..” she drifted a hand to Denna’s breast, squeezing through the leather. “Mistress?”

Denna rolled her lower lip into her mouth, eyes narrowing. She’d played these games longer than Cara, knew exactly which game her pupil was playing. She inhaled deeply, letting it slide. For now. There were more lessons for Cara to learn, several Denna would enjoy immensely. Then..

She could remind Cara of her place.

“No, we need to continue this lesson..” Denna said with a hard tug on a strap of Cara’s collar. “In my quarters.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Cara lowered her head, stepping aside so Denna could lead. Denna’s back to her, Cara lifted her eyes, narrowing them like a big cat eyeing its prey. She clasped her hands before her as she was supposed to do, demurely, submissively. She ignored the itch crawling all over her skin, her brown leathers no longer suited her and Cara couldn’t wait until the leather covering her skin was red like blood.

But, she’d still have to wait. There were still lessons with Denna to be learned and lessons Denna would have to learn. Everything would come to fruition at the end of their..

Training sessions.

END


End file.
